Yaldabaoth
"No living thing dares ignore my call. For I am that which has always been, since this Universe was birthed from the ashes of the last. I am the hunger that dooms worlds. I am he who is beyond such frail Concepts as good and evil. I am the Demiurge." Yaldabaoth, also known as the Demiurge, is a voracious and cruel primordial being of chaos and darkness that is widely considered to be the "dark version" of God or the Shadow of God. Yaldabaoth came into existence during the clash between Chaos and God, when their powers were mixed, the Lesser Aeon Sophia was able to extract the a piece of God, and mold them into the being that came to be known as Yaldabaoth. Assuming the arrogant pose of a solar deity, Yaldabaoth falsely believes himself to be the only god in the entire cosmos. With this mind, he created the physical realm along with his own Heaven with Angels and his personal servants Archons to serve his every whim. One angel found out that he was a malevolent fake and after betraying him and giving humanity the gift of Chaos and Free-will and joined with Satan and God to stop him. This fallen angel is known as Satanael who became Yaldabaoth's own arch-enemy and anti-thesis with them fighting constantly in the battle of Law vs Chaos. Yaldabaoth also possesses an epithet known as "the God-Eater", which is true to the meaning behind it. Yaldabaoth is said to be the being whom will devour the gods of every known pantheon after they perish during their respective apocalyptic events. The gods will travel through Limbo, although they lack their divine power while in the realm of Limbo, and must reach the end in order to be reincarnated into their mortal forms. However, Yaldabaoth will give chase to the fearful gods and devour them, thus completely ensuring that they will not cross into the other world and prevent their reincarnation. Zeus himself stated that he would stand no chance against the Demiurge, even with the combined might of his fellow gods among other pantheons. The name “Demiurge” is typically associated with concepts like implementing, manifesting, building, translating, projecting, shaping, and perpetuating. The term implies a demigod with a blind urge to bring the unmanifest into manifestation. The meaning behind the name itself is also associated with the nature of Yaldabaoth, in where the Demiurge is willing to create many things that God would not and for the right reasons. Basically, Yaldabaoth is determined to prove itself as the superior god by creating creatures, worlds, and beings that are not meant to be created and have no place in the current physical universe. This in turn would upset the "Wheel of Balance". While he fancies himself a creator deity, he really creates nothing; instead, he copies from "archetypal" patterns in the Pleroma. The planetary stereoma of his making is like a plastic copy of an abalone shell. Only someone who does not know the reality of the abalone shell, and what living miracle of nature is required to produce it, would accept the plastic substitution. When God knew of his crimes, He cast His "dark half" into the lower depths of Creation; the lower depths being the "dead zone" of the universe where there is virtually no life thriving on any planet whatsoever. Being imprisoned and alone, Yaldabaoth's sanity deteriorated with every passing point in time. And soon, it came to the point where it devoured one of the planets that resided in the Dead Zone of the universe. Upon experiencing the taste of creation, the Demiurge came to a conclusion: that if would be denied its right to create, then it would only have to destroy. The Demiurge began its quest by literally devouring any and all type of matter, or to it, anything that had God's power lingering from it. Having deciding that it would instead take away God's creation just as He did with it. The Demiurge, literally, became a virus upon creation itself. A scourge that traverses across the cosmos, and willing to devour any and all form of life. It is said that once the Demiurge plows through and escapes the Dead Zone, it will tear its way through galaxies that are brimming with life until it reaches God's most precious creation of all: Earth. Category:Deity Category:Creator Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Gnosticism Category:Serpents Category:Creator Deity Category:Dea